skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super Harpoon Gill Grunt/@comment-2606:6000:6A42:9900:683E:377:E771:4414-20190607155244
Actually, Activision will announce the seventh video game on 2020, called Skylanders: Krakatoa's Journey, and the following Skylanders in the seventh game which is released in 2020 (not 2017, not 2018, and not this year) will be: WATER: Wavelength (Core), Bask Wash (Core), Beach Bow(Core), Clam Slam(Core), Cool Bull (Core), A-Bomb-In-A-Bowl (Core), Fish Food (Core), Splash (Core), Ice Sculpture Chill (Series 3), Sled Race Slam Bam (Series 3), Soprano Echo (Series 2), Cail (Playable Ally), Gurglefin (Playable Ally), Rizzo (Playable Ally), Octavius Cloptimus (Playable Ally), Norticus (Playable Ally), Snagglescale (Playable Ally), Avril (Playable Ally), Fizzy (Playable Ally), Duff (Playable Ally), Fishfin (Playable Ally), Frosthound (Playable Ally), Verl (Playable Ally), James Prong (Playable Ally) FIRE: Krakatoa (Core), Burn Spirit (Core), Bacon Blitz (Core), Fire Fly (Core), Flame Demon (Core), Slither Burn (Core), Zephos (Core), Heat Blister (Core), Barf Harder Eruptor (Series 4), Infected Memory Hot Dog (Series 3), Eclipse Sunburn (Series 2), Buzz (Playable Ally), Flam Bam (Playable Ally), Headwick (Playable Ally), and Dragon Elder Draeger (Playable Ally) EARTH: Sam Moo Rye (Core), Crystalize (Core), Cannon Ball (Core), Mountain Lion (Core), Stone Medusa (Core), Trash Bull (Core), Golden Scarab (Core), Dirty Skunk (Core), Offspring Terrafin (Series 4), Golden Armor Bash (Series 3), Avalanche Scorp (Series 2), Diggs (Playable Ally), Nort (Playable Ally), Brock (Playable Ally), Gigantus (Playable Ally), Marshall Wheellock (Playable Ally), Sharpfin (Playable Ally), and Terrasquid (Playable Ally) LIFE: Coco Nutty (Core), Bamboozle (Core), Jungle Jam (Core), Monkey Squadron (Core), Olimar (Core), Vine Warrior (Core), Fruit Fly (Core), Swing King (Core), Scarecrow Friends Stealth Elf (Series 4), Fruity Goodness Camo (Series 3), Gardener Food Fight (Series 2), Arbo (Playable Ally), Seraphina (Playable Ally), Tessa (Playable Ally), Rufus (Playable Ally), Willowbark (Playable Ally), Tree Spirit (Playable Ally), Blocker Bird (Playable Ally), Mayor McFeety (Playable Ally), Twitterpillar (Playable Ally), Pluck (Playable Ally), and Watch Wraith (Playable Ally) AIR: Gale Current (Core), Lightning Strike (Core), Aero (Core), Bolt Bazooka (Core), Rain Storm (Core), Spiral Bot (Core), Rain-Bow (Core), Wind Guster (Core), Solar Powered Jet-Vac (Series 4), Weather Generation Lightning Rod (Series 3), Extra Damaged Blades (Series 2), Flynn (Playable Ally), Snuckles (Playable Ally), Quigley (Playable Ally), Ermit (Playable Ally), Chieftess (Playable Ally), Cloubreather Dragon (Playable Ally), and Queen Cumulus (Playable Ally) TECH: T-Wrecks (Core), Film Reeler (Core), Copy Cat (Core), Doc Clock (Core), Robot Ranger (Core), Master Blaster (Core), Top Genius (Core), Robo Buddy (Core), Lottery Winner Trigger Happy (Series 4), Lonely Niece Sprocket (Series 3), Series 10 Countdown (Series 2), Hugo (Playable Ally), Auric (Playable Ally), Clam-Tron 4000 (Playable Ally), General Robot (Playable Ally), Machine Ghost (Playable Ally), Freebot (Playable Ally), Tuk (Playable Ally), Gorm (Playable Ally), Softpaw (Playable Ally), Da Pinchy (Playable Ally), Zeta Blobbers (Playable Ally), Nort-Tron (Playable Ally), Q.U.I.G.L.E.Y., (Playable Ally), Fender (Playable Ally), Socket (Playable Ally), Clyde (Playable Ally), Pandergast (Playable Ally), and Collector (Playable Ally) MAGIC: Djinni (Core), Wild Mammal (Core), Sauce Boss (Core), Sneaky Peeky (Core), Wonder Wart (Core), Chameleon (Core), Telly Port (Core), Lucky Shot (Core), Super Charge Spyro (Series 4), Alchemist Cubby Pop Fizz (Series 4), Multi-Instrumentalist Cobra Cadabra (Series 2), Weapon Master (Playable Ally), Persephone (Playable Ally), and Brain (Playable Ally) UNDEAD: Bone Bewitch (Core), Bysk Whirl (Core), Disgraceful Puck (Core), Fang Prowler (Core), Rotting Rottweiler (Core), Fake Blood (Core), Regenerate (Core), Homosexual (Core), Queen of the Undead Cynder (Series 4), Foot Exposure Roller Brawl (Series 2), Milky Bone Funny Bone (Series 2), T-Bone (Playable Ally), Mags (Playable Ally), Crossbones (Playable Ally), and Pomfrey (Playable Ally) LIGHT: Warrikin (Core), On Guy (Core), Rainbow Master (Core), Sleep Dino (Core), Sun Guy (Core), Camplight (Core), Sunup Moondown (Core), Insecurity (Core), Multi-Ringed Spotlight (Series 2), Blobbers (Playable Ally), Snuckles X9 (Playable Ally), and Grizzo (Playable Ally) DARK: Lightless Bulb (Core), Tarclops (Core), Moon Guy (Core), On Guy (Core), Moonup Sundown (Core), Fake-a Smile (Core), Jokeless Master (Core), Waxing Waning (Core), Endless Nightmare Blackout (Series 2), and Sal (Playable Ally)